Immunoadjuvants are chemical compounds or biologic products which activate macrophages and other cellular components of the immune system to become cytotoxic to microorganisms and tumor cells. The project measures biochemical parameters of this activation, such as increases in lysozyme and lysosomal hydrolases in blood serum and immune cells, as well as changes of cellular levels of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP, and correlates the findings with the anti-tumor effect of immunoadjuvants. Work is done in normal or tumor-bearing mice.